


Down by the Lake

by Diaboliktrashheap



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gladiolus - Freeform, Gladiolus/reader - Freeform, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Urine trouble now, Watersports, pee play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaboliktrashheap/pseuds/Diaboliktrashheap
Summary: You and Gladio finally get a bit of alone time together, enjoying a bit of fishing together.  Naturally things start to get a bit dirty between you two and Gladio turns you on to a kink you never thought you would.





	Down by the Lake

**Author's Note:**

> I don't hide my fetishes much anymore, and I noticed a severe lack of watersports in this fandom, aside from a bit of fanart. So this is what came of that great need. Enjoy the few of you out there. And as usual you can find me on Tumblr at diabolik-trash-heap.

You let out another annoyed sigh as you reel in your line, once again unsuccessful at getting a single bite.  Yeah, you really weren’t that good at fishing (re: terrible), but you swore up and down to Gladio that you wanted to do this without HIS help, just as a means to prove yourself to him.  But it just wasn’t working out as you had hoped.  You really hadn’t done much fishing prior to this (or many outdoor activities at all, to be honest), but you couldn’t help but throw yourself at the opportunity to spend some alone time with Gladio, away from the rest of guys.  Plus, the Vesperpool was large enough that it would be pretty easy to really find a good spot to have some real  _ alone  _ time.

 

“You sure you don’t need any tips, babe?” Gladio takes a swig of his water bottle as he smirks at you, knowing he was winning this battle of the two stubborn personalities clashing.

 

“No, I’m sure I can handle this.  We just can’t all be experts like you and the Prince, I guess.”  You grumble and fidget around with your lure, contemplating whether you should swap it out or just try again and probably lead yourself to another failure.

 

“Alright, alright.  I’ll let you go then.  But when you want to stop playing around and actually catch something, let me know.”

 

Your eyes dart over to Gladio and you pout, kicking at the ground out of frustration and trying not to get snippy...it wasn’t like what he was saying was wrong.  Gladio teasingly smacks his lips at you and turns his focus back on fishing. He was already at least ten fish ahead of your paltry two, and was probably on his way to his eleventh extremely soon.  You cast out again and reel in slowly, waiting for that eagerly anticipated tug of the line.  

 

“Hey, did you want any more to drink?”  Gladio reaches for the cooler, seeking out another water bottle to replace his now empty one.

 

“I...think I’m good.  I actually kind of have to go but I’ll be damned if I want to give this up right now.”  

 

You purse your lips together as the distance between you and your lure closes completely, closing your eyes and taking a deep breath trying to not let your irritance overwhelm you.

 

“You know, using the same lure you did earlier is pretty useless at this point.”  A gruff voice tickles your ear, and rough calloused hands slide across your arms and clamp down your wrists before you could make another move.  Gladio presses his hot chest against your back, guiding his hand further to take your less-than-stellar choice of lure away from you.  You bite down on your lower lip, almost ready to call it quits.

 

“I was about to swap it out until you interfered.”  You didn’t want to admit he was right; evening was fast approaching and anyone who knew even the basics of fishing would have already done it.

 

“Hmm, tryin’ to say I’m a nuisance?”

 

“Maybe.”

 

A hearty laugh roars out of him, and you jump a the sudden outburst.

 

“Yeah, I guess I can be sometimes.”  Gladio wraps his arm around your chest and shoves his other hand down into your pants to grope you, pushing a single digit into your clit and rubbing it.  You jerk back and drop the rod in your possession, mouth agape as you let out a yelp at the sudden intrusion.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to be a nuisance there, either.”

 

Gladio buries his face into your shoulder, biting down on it as if to hold you in place as he continues to work your clit, occasionally dragging his finger up and down your slit to coat yourself in your own juices.  His other hand finds your breast, squeezing it roughly and rolling your nipple between his thumb and index finger.

 

“This isn’t fair Glad…”  A moan cuts off your sentence as he inserts another one of his thick fingers into you, and you roll your hips instinctively into him as he curls his fingers into you.  

 

“Heh, what was that Y/N?”

 

The air was filled with the calls of the evening crickets and frogs, and the lewd sounds the both of you emitted as Gladio pumps his fingers into you.  He lets go of your breast, threading his hand in your hair and pulling your head back into a deep kiss, drinking and savoring every groan from your mouth as he fucked you feverishly with his fingers.

 

You pull away from him, and he captures your bottom lip in his teeth right before you could move away completely.  Breathing labored and lips swollen, you attempt to gain some of your composure back, but the distraction Gladio was causing you wasn’t helping at all.

 

“I really have to go right now.  I don’t think I can hold it in much longer.”

 

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw the corners of his lips turn up into a sly grin.  His mouth moves closer to your ear, hot breath washing over the side of your neck as he spoke.

 

“You know, if you want to be a  _ really _ dirty girl for me, you could just piss on me.”  Gladio challenges you, his voice rough and heavy with lust.

 

“You’re kidding me, right?”  You turn around, showing Gladio how bright red you became in seconds at the mere suggestion of it.

 

Gladio pulls his tank top over his head, revealing the carefully chiseled body underneath and unbuckles his belt, his blue briefs glaring from underneath and cock standing to attention.

 

“Completely serious.”

 

You start to chew the inside of your lip, confused at your own reaction.  You weren’t immediately put-off by it, and you couldn’t help but hold a smidgen of curiosity about it.  Either way, you needed to make your decision quickly, as your body certainly wasn’t going to have the patience for your current game of mental ping-pong.

 

“I...guess it wouldn’t hurt to try.”  You shyly admit, having a hard time looking Gladio straight in the face.

 

“That’s my girl.”  

 

Gladio finishes undressing, his thick cock bouncing up and striking him in the stomach as he pulls down his pants and removes them along with his boots.  He wastes no time doing the same to you, disheveling your hair as he tears the shirt off of you, and you work on your skin-tight jeans, peeling them off your ass along with your now soaked panties.  Now completely nude, Gladio leads you along to a grassier area, kneeling down in front of you and pulling you towards him as he grips your ass.

 

“Come down here.”  Gladio pulls you down by the hips, leaving you in a squatting position right above his dick, your legs spread open and your hands on his shoulders for balance.  He kisses in between your breasts, looking up at you with expectant eyes, his hand remaining on his cock making languid strokes.

“You’re free to start anytime, babe.”

 

You wish you could, but you became exceptionally nervous at the idea of doing this not only in front of him, but on him as well.  You felt so full, but you just couldn’t let it out despite a few desperate pushes.

 

“I...can’t.  This is too awkward for me.”

 

“Relax, Y/N,”  Gladio kisses one of your breasts, taking one of your nipples in his mouth and teasing it with his tongue.  His hand traces around the lower part of your stomach, gently applying pressure to encourage you.  “Besides, look how rock hard you got me just thinking about it, you little minx.”

 

He wasn’t lying.  His cock looked painful and swollen, precum gathering at the tip again almost immediately after he swipes it off.  Gods, the fact he was clearly getting so hot over something so debaucherous really started to turn you on, and made you want to give it another try.  A trickle finally starts to come out, travelling down the underside of your ass until you are able to produce a more steady stream, adjusting yourself so it would hit him directly on his cock.

 

Gladio throws his head back, emitting a loud groan as the warmth of the liquid starts to encompass him, hand tightening around the base of his length.  He bends back more to get a better view of the little show you putting on for him, digging his fingers into the grass behind him.

 

“Good girl.”

 

A blush overwhelms your face at his words, unable to process the fact you were doing something like this to him.  You had a lot to give him, and it felt like it wasn’t going to let up anytime soon.  Gladio seemed to have other ideas.

 

“Mmm, I’m starting to feel a little thirsty.  Show me how filthy you really are and help me out here.”

 

Gladio digs his fingers into your hips, forcing you and your stream up to his mouth, opening wide to let it all in. His eyes look up at you with a feral wanton gaze as he lets you fill his mouth to the top, letting it spill out and splash down his chest.  You clasp your hands over your mouth and look down, unable to believe he managed to take it one step further with you.  Despite the fact your brain was telling you shouldn’t be getting so damn turned on by something so perverted, your core was on fire, and crying out for him to fuck you.  You moan out his name, unable to push down that lust any longer.

 

“I want you to fuck me, please Gladdy.”  It came out in a more pathetic tone than you had meant.

 

“I’m not going to fuck you till you're completely finished.”  Gladio’s tongue laves up your slit, and he attaches his mouth to you, groaning into you and only letting go when you fill him to the brim again.

 

Another ten seconds roll by, and you are at your end, the last few drops landing on Gladio’s chest.  He sucks on your clit roughly, and you knees start to buckle, your body already quite needy and ready to be fucked.

 

“Gladio, I need to feel your cock in me now.”  You plead, not caring anymore about the fact he was now covered in your own piss.  

 

“I think you earned it, princess.”

 

Gladio lifts you up by waist, and follows suit, pushing himself up off the ground and wasting no time in grabbing your arm and pushing you against a large tree.  His large hands grab the back of your thighs and he pushes his leg up underneath, allowing you the leverage to wrap your legs around his waist.  Probing the outside of your slick entrance, his cock enters you with ease, and a sense of relief washes over you he starts to steadily pump his way into you, stretching your inner walls to their limit.  A constant stream of pleasure starts to pulsate at your core, and you lean your head against the tree, ignoring the rough bark as it scrapes across your back.  You notice he hasn’t put his mouth once on you the whole time, and the yearning for it was refusing to leave.

 

“Why aren’t you kissing me?”  You manage to spurt out through exasperated breaths.   
  


“I didn’t think you would want to after all that.”

 

You roughly capture his lips in yours, threading your tongue through his lips to taste him, not caring about the faint smell nor the lingering salty taste that remained on him.  Partially, you did to prove him wrong, but mostly because you needed that connection.  It felt so good to have his lips again, devouring every one of his moans as he thrusts into you, aroused beyond measure.  He pulls back, staring at you with a greediness as if he wants to consume all of you.

 

“Shit, I didn’t think you were that fucking dirty, babe.”  

 

Gladio lunges forward, teeth sinking down into your neck, pounding into you harder than ever before.  You yelp at the sharp pain, your arms tightening around the back of his neck, but the pain of his bites subside to give way to pleasure, and you start to yield to him.  The heat in your core begins to build, and find your entire body becoming softer and harder to control.  Gladio’s grip on your hips becomes nearly bruising as his thrusts become messier and less rhythmic against you.

 

“Tell me who this pussy belongs to, Y/N.”  He growls into your neck, leaving another mark on you before you could respond.

 

“Only you Gladio.  Yours...and AH!..only yours.”

The dirty talk was always the one thing that brought you over the edge, and you come hard on his cock, crying out his name as your walls squeeze around him and your body convulses.  You slap your hands against his chest, trying to gain some semblance of control, but ultimately failing.

 

“Who’s the only one who can make you cum like that?”

 

“You.”

 

“My perfect little slut.”

 

Gladio pulls out of you, releasing your legs and you drop down on your knees in front of him.  Giving his cock a few more strong pumps, he starts to cum, shooting the thick, white strands of it all over your face and tits, quite proud of the visual proof you belong to him.  Your legs finally give out, and you sink back against the tree, coming down from your post-coital high and trying to catch your breath.  Gladio is bent over, chest heaving and hands on his thighs as tries to wind down himself. 

 

“Thank the Six we decided to do it here so we can wash off right away...although knowing you, you were already planning it that way,” you chuckle, reaching out your arms as signal to help you up.  Gladio grabs both your hands, hoisting you back up on your feet.  

 

“Now why would I do something like that?”

 

He leads you down to the dark cold water, and you shiver as you take a step in, but refuse to go any further.  Gladio, already a few feet in the water, pauses when he sees your hesitation.  The sun meanwhile was nearly set and barely giving you enough light to see.

 

“I was actually surprised you agreed to it.”  He admits, running his fingers back through his brunette hair.

 

“To be honest...I might have...kind of...possibly found it hot.  Maybe one day...you can return the favor.”  You look away sheepishly, knowing your cheeks were starting to flush again.  Gladio gives out a hearty laugh and yanks you by the arm to pull you into the water, the initial shock of the cold causing you to scream as the water splashes up between you.  His other arm wraps around you, and you meet him in a warm embrace, kissing the top of your head.

  
“I knew there was a reason I loved you.  I needed a woman who isn’t afraid to really get down and dirty with me.”


End file.
